The Good and the Bad
by darolinesalvatore
Summary: Elena Gilbert and Katherine Gilbert are twin sisters. Katherine dates Stefan who Elena is secretly in love with, and has been for years. What happens when Stefan's older brother Damon comes home? What happens when he takes an interest into Elena? Will Elena's feelings start to change? Or will she just push Damon away like everyone else. Damon/Elena


**Okay, so I took your guys advice, I made a new story, well technically it's the same one, except improved and more of a story line. The Good and The Bad is back baby!**

**I just don't want to get side lined again and be bored of it. If I am, then I will gladly give this story over to another writer.**

**So please review and read, give me some feedback and most importantly enjoy :)**

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Today will be different. I will smile and it will be believable. My smile would say, "I'm fine, thank you." No longer will I be the sad little girl with no parents. Today I'm starting fresh. New year, new me. It's the only way I'll make it through. _

Elena shuts her diary hearing Jenna yell from downstairs. Elena sighs standing up and putting her diary behind her mirror. She see's a picture of herself and her parents on her mirror. She takes a look over herself and gives a small smile. She had to be strong. She had to be hopeful. No longer could she feel sorry for herself, it was time to start fresh.

She grabs her bag from behind her door and puts it over he shoulder pushing back her long hair. She walks out of her door seeing her twin sister Katherine in her room across from her. Katherine was beautiful, even though Elena and Katherine looked exactly alike, you could easily tell them apart. Elena was insanely jealous of her older sister by 3 minutes, she had everything; the perfect boyfriend, the looks and the confidence.

Elena walks downstairs and into the kitchen seeing her Aunt Jenna making coffee. "Morning!" Jenna says looking at Elena grinning. Jenna was your average aunt, she was in her early twenties and still going to Whitmore College three times a week. She was cool for a aunt. "Coffee?" Jenna asks Elena.

"Please." Elena says giving her a shy smile and sitting down on a chair. Elena looks around the kitchen seeing photos of her family over the years, the one where Katherine and Elena went scuba diving, the one where her whole family went on a picnic and another when Katherine and Elena were born. Jenna places a mug of coffee in front of Elena. "Where is your sister?" Jenna says tiredly. Jenna walks near the end of the stair case and yells for Katherine.

Katherine comes sauntering down the staircase in black leather pants, jacket and heels, she had her hair in tight curls. Elena looked down at her red scoop neck, washed out jeans and converses. Katherine smirks bringing out her black Iphone and checking the time. "Sorry Aunt Jenna, I was making my bed." Katherine shrugs.

Elena rolls her eyes. Katherine was a compulsive liar, everybody knew it, but everyone still fell for her tricks and games. It was probably from her looks. She could have anybody she wanted with out a click of a finger and she knew it. That's how Katherine was. Elena picks up a red apple and puts it into her bag.

"Anything that you guys need? A school pencil, lunch money?" Jenna says rushing around.

"I'm covered." Elena smiles.

"I'll take the lunch money." Katherine smirks.

Jenna looks at her knowing that she didn't need the money. Katherine shrugs. "What? You offered." She says looking back to her phone and texting.

"Alright you two, I have to go now. But I love you and have a great first day back!" Jenna smiles kissing both of their heads.

"Love you Aunt Jenna!" Elena says smiling watching Jenna walk out the door.

Katherine sighs and walks over to the fridge opening it. She grabs the bottle of milk and cereal from the cupboard. "So what classes did you take?" She asks pouring cereal into a bowl.

Elena looks up at her sister. "Bio, chemistry and history." She smiles. "What about you?"

"The same." Katherine says eyeing her sister. "Weird." She mutters putting cereal into her mouth. Katherine's phone buzzes, she grabs it and giggles a little. Her boyfriend, Stefan had texted her. "Is that Stefan?" Elena asks bitter. Katherine looks at her twin and narrows her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but yes actually." Katherine says sourly.

Elena had a hug crush on Stefan since they all started high school together. They were best friends, Elena loved Stefan as much as Stefan loved Katherine. It tore Elena apart when they started dating.

"He said his brother Damon's in town." Katherine mumbles confused. She looks up at Elena. "Why do I not know who that is?"

Elena shrugs. "I don't know. I've only heard him mention his brother like twice."

Katherine nods slowly. "Well we better go. Are you ready?"

Elena nods putting her bowl in the sink. She puts a strand of hair behind her ear and turns around seeing Katherine narrowing her eyes at her phone. Was she really puzzled about this?

* * *

The two girls arrive at Mystic Falls High School, Katherine parks near the trees. Elena gets out and lets out a short breath. "Wow. It feels like forever since we've been here." She says.

"Well it has been. They had to pull us out of school early because of mom and dad remember?" Katherine says grabbing her bag and shutting the car door. Elena lowers her eyes at the mention of her parents. The two walks into the school, Katherine's heels clanking against the concrete.

"There's Matt." Elena says quietly. "What do I do?"

"It's obvious he's still in love with you Elena. I mean look at him." Katherine says as the two observe Matt who was playing with a football with Tyler Lockwood. Matt was glancing at Elena in a love struck kind of way. The two walk up to Tyler and Matt. Elena gives a warm smile to the boys. "Hey." She says to Matt as Katherine talks to Tyler.

"Uh hey..." Matt says back. He turns to Tyler. "Don't we have to go to practise or something?"

"Yeah! I'll catch up with you guys later." Tyler says as Matt walks away.

Elena sighs. "He hates me."

Katherine scoffs and rolls her eyes. "He doesn't hate you. He just hates that you dumped him that's all."

"Yeah but-" Elena was cut off by Stefan Salvatore kissing Katherine right in front of her. Elena looks away slightly jealous until they stopped.

"Well hello." Katherine smirks.

"Hi." Stefan smiles back. He turns to Elena and gives her a warm smile. "Hey Elena. How was your summer?"

Elena nods slowly. "It was fine. Uh, you know, I really should go and give you two some catching up time." She says picking up her bag. "I'll see you later." She says walking away from the two. Elena could feel the tears prick inside her eyes as she walks away. She hated that Katherine was with Stefan, the boy she loved from like two years ago.

Elena see's Bonnie and Caroline up ahead and puts on a brave smile. "Oh my god!" Caroline squeals running up to Elena. Elena gets suffocated by Caroline hugging her. "How are you? Are you okay?" Caroline says holding her shoulders.

Bonnie walks up to Elena smiling. "She's fine Caroline, probably not now by you crushing her." Bonnie says.

"I'm sorry, I've just missed you so much that's all!" Caroline says smiling.

"I've missed you guys too." Elena smiles.

"Guess what?" Caroline smirks. "New meat is in the school as we speak."

Elena furrows her brows. "New meat? What does that even mean?" She says.

Bonnie perks up. "She means there's a new student at the school, a senior in fact. I only had one look of him and he's hot." She nods.

"You guys just get straight to it don't you?" Elena laughs.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Well we don't want you chasing Stefan for the rest of your life now do we?" Caroline sighs. "I mean, the love of your life is dating your twin sister. Do you know how messed up that is?" She says.

Elena lowers her eyes.

"I think she does Care.." Bonnie says.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy. And being happy means that you need to star fresh, find someone new to be with." Caroline says.

"I tried that remember? With Matt. Look how that turned out." Elena sighs leaning on a locker. "he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just so in love with you that he can't speak." Bonnie giggles.

"You and Matt were so last year anyway." Caroline says shaking her head. "I know what your type is Lena, and trust me.. you'll like this guy!"

Elena gives a small smile and looks down. "Maybe Care, maybe I just need to meet him first. And you hardly even know him. What if he's gay or something like that?" She giggles.

"Then we'll deal with it! Just get out there, that's all I'm saying. You can't keep doing this to yourself Elena." Caroline says slowly.

Elena bites her lip and nods. "I know. And you're right. Thanks guys." She says as she starts to walk away. She knows that Caroline is right, she just doesn't know what to do about it.

Elena walks into her first class which was English 101, she was in a senior class for her level. She sits down at a desk as students roll into the class room. Elena opens her book when out of the corner of her eye she see's someone sit beside her. Elena looks at the mystery man.

He had black hair with blue eyes, he was wearing a black leather jacket and white Tee. He was insanely handsome.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asks with a smirk.

Elena looks up into his blue eyes. They were almost like.. compelling? "S-Sure." She says watching him.

"I'm Damon by the way.." He says smiling.

"Elena." She smiles.

"Elena." He says tasting her name. "It suits you." He smiles opening a book.

Elena looks at him intrigued. "Thanks." She says wondering.

* * *

**A/N: Please review on what you want. It would be appreciated!**


End file.
